Until Death Shall We Part
by LiLAzNGrL8790
Summary: Two friends become more then they should. Now, with the trouble of Voldemort everyone is in danger and a safe place is nowhere to be found. Fighting everyone that stand in the way of their love they find they can’t do one thing however- death.
1. Letter

**Summary: **Two friends become more then they should. Now, with the trouble of Voldemort everyone is in danger and a safe place is nowhere to be found. Fighting everyone that stand in the way of their love they find they can't do one thing however- death.

**Until Death Shall We Part**

**Chapter One: Letter**

It seemed so simple to just be friends at the time. Where they could they took the chance to be with one another and share late night secrets rather than worry about life itself. But one thing was dreadful about it- no one knew they were friends. It changed how it was supposed to happen. They were young at the time. They deceived everyone and kept one another true to each other.

For him it started on the night she had a nightmare about Riddle. She came into his room in ragged breath and cold sweat. He woke to it and sat straight up before adjusting to the light, "who's there?"

"Draco," she said quietly as tears streamed down her face, "I- I'm scared."

"Ginny?" He called out before taking his wand and lighting it, "what happened?"

She bit her lip and sat on the edge of the bed. A silence stretched as he patiently waited before she moved to him and cried. He carefully placed an arm around her back and she held him around the neck. She was only thirteen and he, fourteen. She was so small in his arms; so fragile.

Once her sobs slowed to a close he gave her a napkin and she cleaned herself, "is it Riddle?" He asked darkly and she met his eyes before sniffing and nodded. He sighed and leaned back onto the headboard, "would you like to stay then?"

She met his eye and searched them. If it had been lighter he would have been able to see her ears redden and her cheeks flush. With a small smile she nodded and he moved so there was room towards the left side of the bed. She crawled in and rested her head on the pillow and was slightly surprised at how soft it was.

Closing her eyes she breathed in deeply before looking at Draco who went under the covers as well, "you have to leave early tomorrow."

She smiled, "I know," she whispered as her eyes closed and she rolled over. Draco's eyes stayed on her for some time before falling asleep soon after…

It was in the morning when he woke. Noticing how dark it was he probably slept for only a couple hours, maybe less. Somehow his arm was holding something or rather someone. Blinking stupidly he raised his head and looked down. Ginny, he thought as he moved fire-red locks away from her face, his best friend Ginny.

He reached over as she shivered in her sleep and entwined her hand with his. Her breathing deepened and he realized he could've have fought off an on-coming nightmare. A smile graced his lips before he lied back down and mumbled a spell in which it would wake them before anyone else. He started to fall asleep but as he did he made sure their hands didn't come apart.

Now, being three years later he sits at his desk in his new room. A simple parchment was on his desk with a Rose crescent drawn on it and he knew immediately who it was. Opening it he began to read what the letter held. He couldn't believe it at first but then as he read it again he left his room quickly in order to go to Gryffindor tower.

Coming in front of the Fat Lady he began to say the password but stopped himself. 'What was he doing?' He thought before shaking his head and heading off. He needed to know if it was true…he needed to see her. But swallowing every control he had left he walked back to his room.

Once there he picked up the letter and fell to his bed and read it:

Draco,

My family told me something dreadful and I'm afraid I can't keep it a secret much longer. I'm going to die. Draco, I have something called cancer. It's very rare in our world because of our blood. I couldn't tell you this in person because I was afraid. So I told my owl to send this to your room rather than to you incase you'd catch me on the train. I don't want to die, Draco, but it seems that I barely have a choice in this.

Do you know what I wake up to every morning? The thought of me dead and you- you're standing at my grave and then I come in. You don't hear me or see me but I try and try yet you never notice me. Soon, you leave and nothing, not even the wind that I begged to blow you back to me makes you turn.

The doctor said for me to live life as I have it and I plan too. My body won't react to the muggle technology and being as it is rare in our world we didn't come up for a potion for this. I hear Dumbledore has sent Snape to find it with a professor in America and we have a new potions teacher. That wasn't quite clear about what I said earlier was it? I meant that I don't want us to be different…I don't want to lose you, Draco, I don't think I would be fighting this hard to stay alive for the past couple of years if you weren't there.

Love you,

Ginny

He stared at the canopy above his head and re-thought about the letter more clearly. 'Past couple of years…so she's been pretty sick for the past couple of years and hasn't told me?' He thought bitterly, how are we not supposed to be different when her life was on the line and I hadn't known? Sighing he ran a hand over his face and made himself breathe, 'talk to her tomorrow', he thought, 'I'll talk to her then…'


	2. No Matter What

Summary: Two friends become more then they should. Now, with the trouble of Voldemort everyone is in danger and a safe place is nowhere to be found. Fighting everyone that stand in the way of their love they find they can't do one thing however- death.

Until Death Shall We Part Chapter Two: No Matter What 

She knew he was watching her. She felt sick. He would be angry. Either that or he'd be disappointed and she **hated** that. She didn't look up. Nor did she eat. She sat and waited. Ron urged her to do something other then sit there but she pushed him away. He gave her a hurt look and a guilty feeling washed over her.

'He's only worried about you', she thought. Sighing, she took an apple and bit into it. She looked at him and he grinned. She rolled her eyes. Finally, the owls came. She waited.

None came for her. Sighing, she got up mumbled something about a walk before leaving the room. She walked out onto the grounds and shivered as the wind pressed against her. She threw away the apple and pulled her cloak closer.

Another, thicker cloak covered her. She looked up and smiled "You're lucky you have me," he said.

"I know," she whispered.

"Were you going to let me find out in the paper that you had died?" He growled and she stiffened.

Her head hung. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Damn it," he said closing his eyes and breathing in. "Don't do _that_."

"Well," she replied hotly. "I know you're going to be angry with me. What am I supposed to do other then say 'sorry'?"

He cursed loudly. "You worried the hell out of me!"

"Oh and this has been a pleasure ride for me?" She asked.

"No," he said before stomping his foot. He breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "but I wished you would've have told me sooner."

She nodded.

"When did it start?" He asked.

She shifted on her foot. "Third year."

"_What_?" He asked his eyes wide.

"You know those nightmares I had?" She asked. "The one about Riddle?"

He nodded. The cold was starting to get to him as the wind blew harder. He watched as her hair whipped behind her and the sun that was setting hit her face. "Well," she continued. "It was about the dreams I wake to now. About you."

"I thought I was your friend." He said darkly.

Ginny eyes widened. "Of course you are!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" He accused.

"Because I didn't want to lose you," she said her voice watery. "I didn't want to lose what we had!"

Without caring who would see he pulled her close. She sniffed and buried herself against him. "I wouldn't have cared." He said. "I would never want to lose you- no matter what would happen."

She looked up at him. "Promise?"

He nodded. She held him more tightly. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm sorry I never told you."

He rubbed her back. "I know now," he said. "Maybe I can help find a cure."

Ginny sniffed and pulled away. "Impossible," she stated. "Not even Dumbledore or Hermione could. How could you?"

Draco smirked and winked. "Like a muggle magician Malfoy's can't tell their secrets."


	3. Don't Leave Me

Chapter Three: Don't Leave Me 

Classes wore her out that day. Sighing, she trudged up the stairs to Madame Pomfrey for her testing. Once she went into the room a smirk graced her lips. Draco was muttering curses as Madame Pomfrey wrapped his leg. "Watch your language, Mr. Malfoy." She said sternly. "I'm surprised your house is winning for points with that mouth!"

"Well," Draco said dryly, "sort of hard to contain myself when I'm in pain."

Madame Pomfrey glared him before turning around. "Ah, Miss Weasley. I was wondering if you were going to be late."

She shook her head. "Never have been and I won't start this year."

She smiled. "Sit down, I'll get the potion."

Ginny nodded and sat in front of Draco. "What'd you do to yourself, Malfoy?"

His eyes narrowed at her. "Ruddy brother of yours." He said angrily, "pushed me down the stairs!"

"On purpose?"

"Not quite," Draco said. "Still, get him for me will you?"

She grinned, "Will do."

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked as he shifted to a better position.

She lost her smile and sighed. "Cancer."

Draco grumbled again and Madame Pomfrey came in. "You know what to do."

Ginny nodded and lied down on a bed. Drinking the potion she bit her lip as a pain surged through her body. Coughing, she breathed in deeply. Draco pursed his lip from asking what was happening. Madame Pomfrey tapped her wand and a red light came from it. "Still pretty positive. How are you feeling?"

Ginny closed her eyes and lied down onto the pillows. "Dead tired."

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "I Suggest you head back to the tower then, Mr. Malfoy will have to join you."

"What about my leg?" Draco asked and Madame Pomfrey waved her wand so his leg fell form the air. He groaned in pain. "Thanks," he said gritting his teeth.

"Suck it up boy," she said. "The pain should subside soon with the potion I gave you."

"Right," Draco said as Ginny walked over to him.

"Ready?" Ginny asked with a grin.

He glared at her. "Glad one of us is enjoying my pain."

Ginny shrugged. He straightened up and neither one said a word until they left the office. Draco stopped her walking and grabbed her arm. "You sure you're fine?"

Ginny nodded. "Wicked tired is all."

Draco nodded as well. "You don't have to go back to your tower do you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Inviting me to your bed? What a gentlemen you didn't even ask me on a date!"

He grinned. "Yet, you've been sleeping with me since your second year."

She grinned back. "Oh, well, that shouldn't count."

"Why not?" He asked.

She smiled. "I was young. You seduced me."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I seduced a girl who had nothing on her."

She placed her hands on her hips. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh admit it," he said. "Look at the second year girls. Do they have much?"

"Honestly," she huffed. He raised an eyebrow and her mouth twitched with a wanted smile. "OK, you're right."

He smirked. "All in a Malfoy's charm."

"Oh shut it before I trip you." She snapped and he grinned. They reached the Head Boy's room. She gazed around the room. "It's beautiful."

Draco shrugged as he headed up the main stairs leading to another portrait that most likely led to his bedroom. "Maybe for you," he joked.

She rolled her eyes and followed him. Her eyes immediately went straight to the bed. A giggle escaped her lips and Draco turned to find Ginny running to the bed before jumping into it. "You're such a kid," he said shaking his head.

"Let's pretend this is a sleepover," she gushed as she snuggled into the pillows.

"You'd fall asleep before ten."

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport," Ginny said through a yawn.

Draco grabbed tossed it to her. "You're falling asleep already."

She waved a hand as she grabbed the shirt and raised an eyebrow. "The Chudley Canons?"

"What?" Draco asked, "They're a good team."

Ginny nodded. "Just that I wouldn't think you had something in common with my brother."

"You're brother likes them?" Draco asked. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I should reconsider my teams then."

Ginny rolled her eyes and shooed him out of the room so she could change. Draco grumbled something about her being crazy before entering the bathroom to change as well. Once changed they climbed into the bed, "I would love this bed," Ginny said in a murmur as her eyelid grew heavier.

"You would make love in this bed?" Draco asked amused.

She turned to stare at him. "You really _are_ a pervert."

He smiled. "Only because you make me so," he said before lying down on the pillows.

"Draco?" She asked in the dark and he grunted. "You know you're my best friend, right?"

"Hmm," he said grabbing a small throw pillow near him and hitting her with it, "I was about to sleep."

"Then let me finish," she said as she grabbed the pillow away from him. "I love you, for that."

Draco was quiet for sometime. Thinking he slept through it Ginny fell asleep. Draco opened his eyes and stared at her. As she snored quietly he pushed back a red lock and held her hand. "I love **you** for being **here**." He whispered, "don't leave me."


	4. I Won't Ever

**Until Death Shall We Part**

**Chapter Four: I Won't Ever**

Ginny woke up to arms around her. Whimpers came out of her mouth. Comforting words weren't heard to her as she begged the nightmare to pass. She clutched onto his shoulders tightly. "I'm scared," she said.

"I know," he answered. "Nothing will hurt you," he whispered, "I'm here."

She closed her eyes. "No," she said shaking her head as she buried it onto his chest. "I'm being killed and no one can save me, not even you."

He shuddered. "I won't let it happen," he said in a thick voice, "I won't let you go without a fight."

She shivered and he pulled her closer. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

"I won't ever," he whispered back.

She breathed him in and cried. He held her even closer. A pain was in his chest as he heard her sobs. What could he do? He thought. Nothing, he thought bitterly, nothing but let her be happy.

A few moments later her sobs quieted. He still held her. Grabbing the blanket around them he placed it more over them. He fell asleep with her in his arms.

In the morning he was sore. His eyes opened and he blinked away the sunlight. He looked down and noticed Ginny had moved to his lap. He laughed quietly not knowing why he was laughing at all. She lifted her head then. "What are you laughing at?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing," he said. "Hungry yet?"

She shook her head and sat up. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Still sleepy," she said yawning.

"Hmm," he said. His arm rounded her waist and she slapped it.

"Don't even think about it," she said sternly.

He grinned, "Think about what?"

"Tickling me!" She said before laughing. "Draco, stop!" She shouted.

He paused. She was now lying fully under him. Her breathing was ragged. He met her eyes. He leaned forward. He paused when their noses touched. "Can I kiss you?" He asked.

She nodded and her eyes fluttered shut. He leaned forward more and their lips touched gingerly. He pressed harder and her hands went up his arms slowly. He shivered. Finally, they reached up to his hair and pulled him closer. His tongue slipped over her lower lip and she opened her mouth.

Her heart raced as their tongues played. She shivered when his hand sent down her side. "No," she moved him away. His breathing was ragged. He stared at her.

"Did I do something?" He asked stupidly.

She shook her head and sat up drawing her knees to her chest. She was closing herself from him. Something she never did. Draco pushed his blonde locks away. He neared her and placed his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he said.

"No, you're not," she said.

"Then what's wrong?" He said bitterly.

"Why'd you kiss me?" She asked looking up at him. He looked back down at her.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Because I've wanted it for years," he said softly.

She searched his eyes. She sighed and leaned into him more, "alright."

"Well?" He drawled.

She smiled. "Are you my boyfriend now?"

"If that's what you want to call us," he said pushing her red-hair away.

She closed her eyes, "hmm."

She moved her hands to his stomach and they fluttered against it. He withered underneath her before laughing. "Stop it!" He called out as he tried getting away from her hands.

She grinned, "Who knew Draco Malfoy was ticklish?" Her eyes widened when he pushed her back down and kissed her.

She kissed him back.


	5. Everybody Knows But Ron

**Chapter Five: Everyone Knows (But Ron)**

The sun was slowly setting behind the horizon. Neither wanted to leave the bed. Both of them had to. Today was a weekend and lucky for the students no classes had been placed out. Draco raised his head lazily as Ginny shifted under him. He shook her awake and she groaned. "With all this sleep we're bound to get lazy."

"Good," she answered with a yawn.

"Then after that we'd turn into fat lazy people," he said.

"Good," she mumbled again.

He chuckled, "you want to get fat?"

"Hmm, who cares?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Not right now. Not with you here," she said with a content sigh.

He ran a hand through her hair. "Hmm, I have a meeting at seven."

A sigh. "I'll eat then when you leave."

"What about your brother?"

She raised her head and looked at him. "Can I tell him? Let it all out and get it over with."

Draco eyes hardened and she ran a hand down her cheek causing them to soften. "I want to say no-"

"But I won't let you," she said smirking.

He smiled and kissed her. "No," he murmured against her lips. "No, you won't."

At six-thirty Ginny grabbed her clothes and placed them on. When she came out Draco was cursing over his tie. She smiled and watched him. Leaning on the wall with her arms crossed he continued to curse. "Come here," she said making him notice her presence.

He walked over and sighed. "I can't put the ruddy thing on yet I've been wearing it for six bloody years!"

She smiled at him. "Shows brains don't really run in your family."

He scowled at her and her smile widened. "Not to worry though," she said kissing him softly on the lips. "I doubt you're like them."

He rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. "Have to go," he said while he tucked a red strand back behind her ear. "Tell about how your brother takes it, will you?"

She smiled. "Of course."

"Will you miss me?" He asked with a smirk.

She grinned. "What else would I do without you?"

He kissed her again. Causing him to be late.

Ginny walked out a good ten minutes later. Her hair combed. Her clothes were neat. Her teeth were brushed. She looked like she would any day. Continuing off she headed to the kitchens. Dinner ended a good while ago. Her stomach rumbled in effect of having not eating for a while.

When she came in she jumped at the sound of plates clattering together. Taking a deep breath she peered in and found Harry looking relieved to see her. "Hi Ginny, I figured it might have been a professor." He said grinning sheepishly. She smiled back. He straightened out the plates. "Figures your hungry, you know." Harry said simply. "Since you've been with Malfoy and all."

"What?" She asked her eyes wide. "How'd you- how'd you know?"

Harry eyes her grimly. "It was pretty obvious Ginny. Who wouldn't notice the only two missing students on the first day!"

"Does Ron know?"

"No," Harry said before passing her an apple in which she took shyly. "Why were you with him, Gin?"

She bit into the apple and chewed it greedily. "Well, for one thing we _were_ friends for some time."

"How long?"

"Since my second year-"

"But you cursed him during your fourth!"

"Because he was acting like a git," she said before eating the apple in a hurry again.

Harry sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "What's the other thing?"

She swallowed and fidgeted slightly. "We're dating."

Harry sat quiet for a while. Ginny did to. She waited for him to answer. She didn't even bite into the apple. He finally looked up and met her eyes looking serious. "Does he care for you?"

"Lots."

"Do you care for him?"

"You sound like my dad."

"Ginny-"

"OK, OK, yes I do."

"Alright," Harry said. "Are you going to tell Ron?"

"Right away," Ginny said. "As soon as I finish this apple."

Harry laughed and the tension was removed. "Would you like some other things?"

She nodded and he asked Dobby for some more food.


End file.
